


12:04

by ephemeralstar



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Drunk characters, M/M, Nothing Much is Straight, Post BATH, Pre Hero/Claudio, Romeo and Juliet References, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/ephemeralstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not<i> pining </i>because he’s almost eighteen and he doesn’t <i>do</i> that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:04

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the letter T for trash, and the number 3, for the amount of people in this ship camp.

He’s not _pining_ because he’s almost eighteen and he doesn’t _do_ that, but it is after midnight and he feels lonely sitting in Pedro’s bathtub in his Batman costume and perhaps he’d be less lonely if someone else were here, specifically Claudio. He hums into the bottle by his side as he takes another sip; it’s cold and empty, but the porcelain is colder and he cares more than he thinks he should.

He’s just passed the confused side of drunk and has begun slipping firmly into the ‘sad and lonely’ side which he hates, like he hates most things about himself after the first three or five drinks. He can’t help the unhappy whine that claws its way up his throat. He feels the discomfort in his chest that could only be described as ‘low key falling really hard for someone’ and he knows he hasn’t felt that way in a long time. Of all of his team mates to fall for, he had to fall for the the pretty boy who is straight as a ruler, the one who loves his sworn enemy’s cousin. It’s like some fucked up Romeo and Juliet but there’s nothing star crossed or _lover-esque_ about them, _I probably don’t even have a main role,_ he thinks glumly to himself, before he really took a moment to consider his analogy.

“Shit, I’m Mercutio.” He mumbled to himself, eyes refusing to focus properly as he grasped his empty beer bottle for support. Through his hazy thoughts he bleakly considered that Bea would be Tybalt, and that meant Claudio would slay her… Perhaps he did choose the right person to fall for after all. He screwed up his face, shaking his head and dispelling the thought as quickly as it came up. It didn't matter anyways. Shakespeare was always depressingly straight.

So maybe he is pining just a little bit because god damnit he’s not eighteen yet and he’s allowed to be a sad, queer teen after midnight ( _like a gremlin,_ he thinks). As long as Claudio doesn’t leave him, doesn't elope with Hero or whatever it is those star-crossed types do... he thinks he doesn’t mind just being friends. He’s done it before - not the pining thing, because he _doesn't_ _pine,_  that traitorous, drunk mind of his _-_ but he's also not that subtle about it...

_ Just ask Pedro. _

 


End file.
